Halo The Reign of Vampires
by Black Pain
Summary: This is a complete different story! About 2 girls who become vampires and have to run from the vampire hunters that try and kill them. But wait.... romance? also this has nothing to do with Death Note i just didnt know where to put it. its an Original.
1. Chapter 1

Rin Obregon (Raquel Obregon)

Halo- Ch. 1

It was 12a.m. I was on Death hill. I could feel the cold wind biting at my face, hot tears ran down my face. I sat down on the grass; I looked up at the moon. "Why does everything bad happen to me?" I whispered. All of the sudden everything went black. I could here footsteps coming toward me. I heard people saying my name, "Rin."

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. It was 6a.m., time for school. I got out of bed and turned on my stereo to my favorite song "_Passive By A Perfect Circle._" I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red. I touched my reflection, and whispered "You will never know." I grabbed my toothbrush and put tooth paste on it, and began brushing my teeth.

I walked to the kitchen and sat at the table and said "Good Morning." I went to my room and began getting dressed. I wore a black hoodie with the words "_Rio" _written in red on the bottom right hand corner of the hoodie. I put my hair down and put a red ribbon in the middle. I grabbed my cell phone, keys, and backpack. I headed for the door but before I closed the door I looked back and said "Good-bye."

When I arrived at school, I heard people whispering about me. "Did you hear what happened to Rin's parents; I feel so sorry for her; Want to go make sure she's okay?." They all said the same thing. Then two girls walk up to me and said "I'm sorry for what happened. Can we do anything to help you?" I looked at them both and said "I'm fine. You don't have to worry." I walked past them, and went to my locker. When I opened it Letters came flying out. All of them saying sorry. I closed my locker and ran to class.

Once in class, the teacher Mrs. Obregon looked at me and told me she was sorry for what had happened. Then when the bell rang a boy came rushing in saying "Sorry, late." Mrs. Obregon looked at him and told him to choose a seat. None where open except for the one next to me. He walked over to my side and asked "Do you mind if I sit next to you?" giving me a smile. "I don't think there are anymore open, unless you want to sit on the floor," I said with sarcasm. He gave me another smile and sat.

"Hey…. What's your name? I'm kind of new here," he asked me. "Its Rin Inez" I answered. "Beautiful name, mines Bradley, Bradley Staton," He said grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin Obregon (Raquel Obregon)

Halo- Ch.2

After Class I went outside and sat under a tree. All of a sudden a girl hangs upside down looking straight at me. She had long flowing brown hair and blue eyes. I stared back. "What do you want, monkey?" I said with annoyance. "Hey I'm not a monkey! The names Mari, What's yours?" she said hopping down off the branch. "I'm Rin Inez, That's a cool name." I said looking down. She stared at me for a while then asked "Aren't you the girl that everyone is talking about? The one who lost her parents?" I looked up at her and with tears in my eyes, "Yeah…. They died in a car accident." There was a long pause. Then she bent over and gave me a hug. "It's alright. I know how you feel. I lost my brother in a plane accident. He was always protecting me."

Soon After the bell rang. "We have to hurry if we want to get to Biology." She said, grabbing my arm and rushing to class. When we arrived nobody was there. I sighed. "What's wrong?" Someone said from behind us. Mari and I turned around. It was Bradley. "What's wrong?" he repeated. "Oh… Nothing we just had to rush to class," I said sighing. "Wow, you don't look so sad anymore!" Bradley complimented. "Hah, that's cause of this monkey I have attached to me!" I said with a laugh.

The teacher had given us assigned seats. Luckily I was sitting next to Mari. Then the teacher introduced himself. His name was Mr. Nando. "Now," he began, "When I call your name please say here." Everyone said their name including me. "Is their anyone I missed?" he asked. "Me." A kid from the back of the class said. He walks up to the front of the class and writes on the board the letters T-O-M-M-Y. Tommy. His name was Tommy. He walks back to his seat and sits down. Mr. Nando looks at the board and grunts. He grabs the eraser and erases it. "Well then class has begun."

It was finally the end of the day. As I walked to my car Mari runs toward me and asked "Do you mind if I go home with you?" I thought for a second then said "Well let me ask my par… I mean… yeah, sure. Why not?" She stared at me and said "Are you sure you don't mind? I just have to stay until around 5." I unlocked the car and said "Hurry up! We have homework, don't forget!" She grinned and sat down next to me. "Nice car!" She complimented. "Thanks my parents had bought it for me."

When we arrived at my house I walked in and said "I'm home." Then Mari followed. "Why did you say that? I thought you lived alone." I felt a knot in my throat I turned around and said "Yeah, I do live alone. It just makes me feel better when I think they're still here." I walked to the kitchen and asked her if she wanted anything to eat. "Yeah sure! Um… do you have any strawberry's?" she asked. "I think so. Let me go check." I replied. I handed her a bag of frozen 

strawberries. "Frozen?" she asked. "Yeah, I like them when they're frozen. Try it." She popped one in her mouth and smiled. "Yum!" she exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin Obregon (Raquel Obregon)

Halo-Ch.3

After we ate strawberries we began our homework. "Hey what did you get for number twenty-four?" Mari Said looking at me. "Uh… I got negative sixty-five," I replied. Then all of a sudden her cell phone starts ringing. "Hello?" she says into the phone. "Yes; Okay; Fine" I could hear the other person on the other end of the phone. Then she hung up. "Hey Rin, Do you mind if I stay the night? My dad was just sent on a business trip, and he doesn't want me home alone." I thought for a while and then said sure. "Really? Awesome!" She then gave me a hug.

When we finished our homework it was already 7pm. "So…. now what?" Mari asked. "Um… Want to go walk around town?" I asked. "Sure! Let me go grab my hat and coat!" She exclaimed. As we walked out she put her hat on. It was white and had cat ears. "You must really like cats." She stared at me for a while, then she said "Yep! Love them! I have a kitty at home. His name is Marcus." As I turned around she took out a hat and said "I have an extra want to use it?" The hat was black and also had cat ears. I stared at it for a while and put it on.

We walked around the city and through the park. It was already 11:30pm. "Hey, Mari do you mind if we go to Death Hill?"I said looking down at the sidewalk. "Hm….. Sure! That's kind of a scary name for a hill but okay!"

When we arrived we where the only ones their, or that's how it seemed. I sat down in my favorite spot, next to a weeping willow tree. We stared at the moon for a while. Then all of a sudden I spot Bradley. He's whispering something. Then he looks at us. His eyes are glowing red, and it looks like he has blood on his mouth. I gasped. Mari then grabbed my arm and hopped up in the tree. "Shh…. I'm just as scared as you are." She whispered. Then all of the sudden he disappears. We stayed up in the tree for a while until we were sure he had left. "Was that Bradley?" Mari asked. "Yeah… I'm sure that was him."I replied. All of the sudden I hear him say "You will now suffer as I have suffered." I looked at Mari. Her eyes went big. She collapsed to the ground. Then I feel a sharp pain in my neck, I then to collapsed.

I woke up to the sound of someone talking. My vision was blurred. It was Bradley and Tommy. They looked at me. Tommy walked toward me. Finally I could see what he looked like. He had long light brown hair and two different eye colors, the right eye hazel and the left eye blue. He came up to me and said Sorry. He then grabbed my hand and kissed it. "We're going to have to wait until your friend wakes up to explain what happened." He said. I blushed. Then Mari wakes up. "I feel like I got hit in the head with a brick!" She explained. Tommy then looks at her then she looks at Bradley. He shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin Obregon (Raquel Obregon)

Halo Ch.4

"Were sorry for what has happened. It was a big mistake." Tommy said. Bradley then walks over to us. I could see his features so much better now. He had short blown hair, and sea blue eyes. He was smiling. "What are you smiling about Bradley?" Tommy questioned. "Oh nothing…. Just now that we have two girls in our clan." He winked at us. I felt so cold. Now I remember I took my coat off, and my hat. I sneezed. "Are you okay?" Tommy asked. "I'm fine." I replied. He stared at me then said, "Here take this." He took off his jacket and wrapped it around me.

"Do you girls know what happened?" Bradley asked. "Nothing?"Mari replied. "Wrong! Look at yourselves." Tommy said. Mari and I looked at each other. We both gasped. Mari had beautiful yellow eyes, and white cat ears, just like her hat. But when she opened her mouth…. Where those fangs? "Mari, Smile." I said. She smiled. It was fangs. "Rin, you eyes….. They're red. And are those fangs? Rin…. You look completely different." She whispered. I stood. "What happened to us?!" I hollered. Tommy took a mirror out of his pocket and gave it to me. I looked so much more mature, my eyes where beautiful, and my hair was no longer a dark brown but black. I passed the mirror to Mari. She looked at it and said "WOW!! I LOOK SO CUTE!! Meow!"

"Do you know what you are?" Bradley said. "You're vampires." Tommy said. "Do you mean we have to hide from the sun, and avoid churches, and drink blood?" I asked. They both stared at me for a while, and then they broke out in laughter. "What?"I asked. "You really believe all that stuff!" Bradley said between laughter. I looked at Mari and she looked at me. "Mrow?" she said. "But if we're vampires how are we going to hide our eyes, teeth, and most of all Mari's ears?!"I yelped. "Haven't thought that far," Said Bradley. Tommy took out a ribbon from his pocket and handed it to Mari. "what am I suppose to do with this?" she asked. "Here give it to me." I said. She handed it to me. I tied it around her head, just like how I had mine tied around my head. "oh…. Okay. Thanks." She said smiling. "Now about your eyes if anybody ask just say they're contacts. It might work. And your teeth……. Well….. you need them. Just say that you got them filed or that you got fake ones."Tommy Said. My stomach started rumbling. "Your Hungry?" Bradley asked. I blushed, "Yeah." Tommy and Bradley looked at each other. "We'll teach you how to feast later. Meet us a week from now at the same spot."Bradley Said. Then I felt a gust of wind and they disapperead.


End file.
